My Baby Girl
by Ilovezanessa411
Summary: Troy is prefect he knows what he wants in life that was all until he met her, Gabby was a model and a great one at that but something was missing what will happen when she find that something? first one plz dont be to hard troyella
1. Chapter 1

It all started like most stories start with a boy and a girl. It ends like most stories with a boy and girl

It was a bright sunny morning in New York as Gabby woke from a long restless sleep. It had been long night of parties and friends. But now it was time to get down to business she had meetings all day and it was going to be tuff she could all ready tell by the banging in her head. He manger was going to be mad and even yell but that was nothing new for this short model. Gabby had been modeling her whole life she was good almost to good. Everyone loved her the little bit f sparkle that followed her each and every word. She was also a party girl at every party she could fit into her big plans for her so called life. She had everything friends family boys. But she needed more something or maybe someone.

In another world one of fun and friends, were there was more fun when there was less drinking then there was when there was. Troy Bolton live in New Mexico he woke up to see the hot sun coming over the hills and reflecting off his camera which was on his desk. Troy Bolton had gone to college for four years to become what he was today and he was proud his pictures were featured in every magazine and new paper in the US. He stumbled to the living room of his all to small apartment. Once in the living room he found him self thinking about what he had to do on his last day at home for he would be leaving New Mexico and head to New York city to take pictures of this world class party girl that had a reputation for being a party girl and he was needless to say not looking forward to this.

Two weeks later Troy was setting up his camera for most likely the longest shoot of his life and maybe the most boring. The shoot was simple but it had no spark at least not for Troy. There was a simple white screen and at the bottom was a floor of sand and sea shells. He looked at it carefully even though he wasn't going to enjoy this it was still his job and everything had to be prefect. A lady walked out of the tall steal doors and entered she was very tall and thin. But as she got closer Troy knew who she was the manger of **her**she didn't look very happy. There was another thing about this women that bothered Troy her heels the way they tapped and tapped on the hard concrete floor. Troy had grow up in a small town were everything was much more simple and as he began to grow with his job and going places he had come to hate that sound.

Gabby stood there her Manger was always made and to her manger gabby was a stupid four year old. She looked into the clear glass miror one more time. The simple white dress wasn't much but it would due for a shoot like this. She touched the cold door handle and pull it. The air was much lighter in the shoot area she was ready this was going to be easy compared to other shoots she had done. Slowly she walked bare foot to the shoot. She started to feel the heat of all the lights that seemed to be every where. But then she saw the shoot and him...


	2. Chapter 2

Troy got the camera set up perfectly and was all ready just one more check and yes everything was right. He stood back rather proud of him self. Then out of the coner of his eye almost as a ghost she walked into the room. Her dress fit her perfectly and her bare feet were a breath of freash air for Troy. He was wrong this shoot was going to be quite fun, he thought as he stared a little longer then he should have.

Gabby saw him she didn't know who he was but he was hot. He turned and looked right at her, she felt her body turn a light pink as for she was stareing a little to long but then she saw them. His eyes bright bue the kind of blue that lite the sky and flowed in every river and sea were captured right there in those beautiful eyes. She stared back he had something about him something different that she was dying to know more about, a kinda magnetic force that pulled her into him and little did she know it would never let her go.

"Hello" said Gabby in a quit voice which was quit strange for this party girl

"hey you ready for the shoot" Troy replied not taking his eyes off her the whole time as if shed disapper after his very words.

Gabby was ready never so ready in her whole life for this shoot but she wanted it to go slow hanging off every minute and word of Troy. She got ready and the pictures were taking Gabby handling everyone like a pro but she never could take her eyes off Troy just as the camera could not take its lense off her. She didn't even notice her hot headed manger walk through the talk doors of the shoot.


End file.
